The Intruders
by Day Dreamer Night's Keeper
Summary: To save the universe and themselves Axel and Saïx embark on an epic journey across the worlds, in order to stop a new threat in the KH universe...The Fangirls... greatly weakened and being stalked by over powered teenagers is there any hope to save the worlds? Hinted Sokai, no yoai
1. The Intruders

Summary: There was a girl before Riku. She had cold yellow eyes and a horrible sneer across her relatively pretty face. Behind her were other people whom he didn't know, but his mind gave the whole group a single name which fitted them perfectly…

"**The Intruders."**

He wasn't sure where the thought came from, and he had no evidence they were intruding on anything or anyone. But the more he looked, the more confident he felt in the name.

* * *

The Intruders

Prologue:

This story begins like so many other stories. It was a dark and stormy night, which really begs the question of what night _isn't _dark? In a castle, in the tallest room, in the tallest tower, many evil beings were calling a meeting. Actually, they were in a two room apartment. They sat in the poorly lit room, not only for the atmosphere, but the leader also was just so evil that she refused to pay the electric bill on time. A computer and a large plasma screen both hooked up to a loud generator were the only sources of light in the entire realm of the house.

Twenty-three girls all in their teens or tweens, were sitting in the fold out chairs scattered about or settled on the floor, each crackling manically as lightning from the generator flashed in the room creating a nice effect. A few boys were there too, but they were scattered and far between.

"Quiet." The girl at the head of the table commanded. Her voice was controlled, which somehow made it come off as threatening. The others silenced themselves and their cell phones, waiting for the show to begin. The girl at the head of the table scanned the room; her yellow eyes were cold as liquid nitrogen and glowed softly in the darkness.

The girl began.

"_The time is nigh,_

_Tis' world is mine."_

Shortly the others joined in the chant.

"_Land of Kingdoms,_

_Soon to be under our thumbs,_

_World of Hearts,_

_Soon not to be apart,_

_Show us our desires,_

_Kingdom Hearts!"_

The room's inhabitants were silent once more, each looking eagerly to the head fan girl for instruction. The girl slowly got out of her chair, the screen of the TV blazing brilliantly behind her, casting her face into shadows, leaving her yellow eyes to glow brighter.

"It has come to my immediate attention," the girl said, watching her underlings, "That we have yet to accomplish anything. The laws of _Canon_, along with the _Fourth Wall_ had impeded all of our plans of entry into the universe of Kingdom Hearts."

A girl with bright green hair was pulled back into twin pigtails sitting in the far back raised her hand. Before the mysterious leader could call on her she began yelling. "ARE YOU SAYING WE SHOULD GIVE UP?"

The head fan girl rubbed her ears, "No caps lock of rage in the building."

"Sorry," The girl mumbled abashed, looking down. After a moment of her reprimand she twitched, and looked up a new fire burning brightly in her eyes. "But we can't give up this easily! There must be a way! Surely you, head fan girl, our glorious leader, has some sort of plan…?"

The leader's eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course we have a plan."

The outspoken youth with green hair smiled now. "Of course you do master!"

Another person sitting next to her laughed. He was a young boy; actually he was the youngest in the entire group, only about twelve years old, but if inquired he would adamantly claim that he was twelve _**and three quarters**_, but putting his age aside he might have also been the smartest. He didn't speak, but rather wrote all his dialogue.

On his notebook, he wrote down his response, and silently he handed it to his sister who read his script out verbatim. "What's your plan your fangirlyness? I suggest we go out on an all force attack, but you seem to have a card up your sleeve?"

The assumed leader's yellow eyes gazed over at the two. "Ever insightful, hm? No matter. Yes I have discovered a way straight into our favorite universe." Behind her back she pulled out a yellow notebook, it was worn and beaten with a picture of "Hello Kitty", but inside the pages seemed new.

"A notebook? How will that further our plans?" Another teen girl with white hair cut drastically to be short in the back and long in the front hair piped up softly.

"This book, my friend, was stolen from Nomura himself."

There were many gasps within the room. The organizer of this group smiled and continued.

"…Because of this, it is ingrained with canon. The wall cannot block itself, and the door cannot lock itself out, as long as each of us our holding a page we should be able to pass through."

"OMGWTHBBQ?" A girl with blonde hair and red streaks exclaimed. "Does this mean I get ta meet Axy and Roxy?"

The yellow eyed leader nodded smugly.

"How did you acquire such a thing?" The sister read from another note from her brother. Beside her, the young boy was giving the fan girl a suspicious glare.

The head fan girl looked straight at him. "None your business."

"You said something about the book being ingrained with canon," The white haired girl whispered. "What does that entail?"

The head girl ripped out a page with a satisfying _"riiiiii-iiiiii-ip"_ and handed the white haired girl the blank page. With a horrible smile their leader asked, "Would you like to find out for yourself?"

The white haired girl didn't hesitate. She took the paper in her hand and watched as it began to glow. She could… she could FEEL it; the power rushing in her veins replacing her earthly blood with magic. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster, until it stopped completely sustained only by the magic from the page. There was nothing she couldn't do, and no one she couldn't defeat. Nothing stood in her way, for she was powerful. She could bend the will of a universe, for within her was a piece of canon.

Silently the girl repeated the chant.

"_The time is nigh,_

_Tis' world is mine."_

* * *

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. The Intruders however are mine.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank my Beta Reader for looking over my story. You're awesome for taking the time. To everyone else, please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Part 1: The dis-Organization**

In The World That Never Was lived an evil Organization like no other. They plotted, they backstabbed, they had a leader who planned to destroy the universe and create his own. They went to innocent worlds and caused chaos. One of them had once tried to turn a beloved Disney character into a heartless. They were quite **literally **heartless beings, feeling no remorse for said actions, but they had cool hair styles.

So naturally everyone in the Kingdom of Fandumb loved them like no other.

These "misunderstood" people, were written about in fan fictions all over the world, each one trying to make them sympathetic and completely out of character. Sometimes the fan fiction writes would go so far as to demonize the hero of the game for killing them off, even though a few of their own members were completely responsible for the deaths and would likely admit it.

One of the most popular characters for the Organization also happens to be the one who was trying to betray them **_twice,_** and killed two other less popular members.

Of course this characters killing off two of the less popular members is completely justified too, right?

Well… not really.

Currently that same Organization was at the newly rebuilt, "The World That Never Was", but still somehow is.

The original had been destroyed when Xemnas, their leader, decided to go a bit too far in his attempts to kill the Keybearer, and had begun throwing buildings at him (keep in mind the Keybearer sliced them in half like it was butter), and turned part of the castle into a flippen' space ship/dragon thing that would make Buzz Lightyear jealous. Of course he still lost, mostly because he was a villain, plus Sora and Riku were heroes and this was a Disney game. It's basic math really.

They were all sitting in the depressingly named kitchen, "Vacant Delights," for the normal meeting room, "Where Nothing Gathers" (although everyone calls it 'the round room') was smote some time ago and renovations had yet to take place… considering the Organization were far too important to do it themselves, that was what the help was for right? And of course, by help it is meant the dusk underlings which were terrible workers...

No one really called the kitchen "Vacant Delights" except for Xemnas, who had always been overly dramatic even as a Nobody when it was unnecessary. At first some of the more loyal members attempted to call each room by its official name, but it quickly became ridiculous and tedious when they tried to give directions to newer members.

"The Nonentity Library is down the Halls of Empty Melodies, go past the Room of Dusk and Darkness, and it should be right of the Staircase of Illusions."

The kitchen was very large, spacious, and empty, as everything was in the castle. It held the necessary appliances such as a stove and refrigerator and a long table with fourteen seats.

Thirteen of them looked official and in uniform with elegant hand carved designs, while the fourteenth looking like an old fold out chair you'd find at a barbeque. The members sat in order of their rank, mostly out of habit. Four of the fourteen chairs were currently unoccupied.

"So…" Vexen paused giving the remaining members a once over. "The Superior, Number Two, and Number Thirteen all appear to be missing," Vexen said, sounding rather annoyed. Then again he always sounded annoyed.

"I doubt they are still dead, since we have returned ourselves… unless they died in a different fashion," said Marluxia, who always liked to have his opinions known (unless it's a backstabbing one). Vexen glared at Marluxia and he glared back. Both grown men had a bit of a grudge against each other for reasons the game didn't care to explain.

"No," began Saïx in his usual monotone voice, "I saw Number Two's death, he disappeared like the rest of us." Sitting next to him was Axel, who had been strangely quiet the entire time.

Maybe it was because everyone hated each other and tensions were at an all time high. And if there was to be a popularity vote on whom the Organization hated the worst at this moment, Axel would probably be in the top three with Sora and Riku.

Luckily for him the Organization was currently under a "truce" since if one person decided to extract their revenge, all of them (except_possibly_ Demyx and Luxord, if everyone forgot the laziness and amount of munny they lost, respectively) they would end up dead after all the backstabbing they had gone through.

"So maybe they're just hiding?" Demyx asked, slouching a bit in his chair. He was trying to get into a comfortable position as the chairs and even beds were notorious for being hard as rocks. No one ever seemed to care enough to replace them, or maybe they thought it'd be a waste since Nobodies couldn't feel real discomfort. Or at least the emotions that followed the physical feeling of discomfort.

"No, there would be no reason to hide from the Keybearer as he seems to assume we are still dead. Unless we were to meet face to face I doubt he or his friends would be a threat," Zexion said patiently.

"That wasn't what I meant," Demyx muttered. Demyx despite how he's commonly portrayed in fan fiction wasn't actually a bumbling idiot who can't tie his own shoes, constantly high on sugar, and talks about cake and puppies like they were the greatest thing ever. In fact he can be very clever when he wants to be. "What if they're avoiding _us_?"

"Why in the worlds would Number Two or the Superior want to avoid their own Organization?" Lexaeus asked.

"Hey! I'm not saying its true or anything just a …possibility," Demyx along with the newer members weren't as loyal to Xemnas or Xigbar as the older members.

The original six apprentices were friends with him in a past life after all and had been together for ten years. But Demyx didn't have that former bond, and had never liked the Superior in the first place, since it was him that decided have him stop doing recon mission and instead gave Saïx a bunch of combat related ones for him.

Larxene who sat next to Marluxia and an empty chair was looking more and more bored. She had never liked these kinds of meetings even when she had a heart, and being a Nobody wasn't improving her opinion of it. She decided now was as good a time as any to ask a question no one seemed to want to address. "So where's the keybrat now?"

Suddenly the room got very still, half of them because they were interested in the answer and half because they'd rather not talk about it. Finally it was Axel who told them what happened. "Roxas…found out about Sora and left the Organization."

"And then?" She prompted. For the first time in the last half an hour she was the least bit interested in what was going on. The two Keyblade idiots meeting? It must have been hilarious. And seeing that just talking about it makes Axel so upset, made it even better.

"…Roxas got kidnapped and taken to a virtual Twilight Town, with his memories erased so we couldn't find him."

"Naminé?" Larxene asked sounding surprised. As far as she knew Naminé wasn't one to kidnap people, far more likely to being kidnapped herself. Not very outgoing and easily manipulated. Of course the second she grows a back bone would be when everything went down the toilet.

"No, it was DiZ and Riku, but Naminé helped," Demyx said; he had done the recon after all.

"Who is this DiZ person?" Zexion asked, now sounding a bit inquisitive too. He remembered another intruding scent back at Castle Oblivion, and the name DiZ seem very familiar…

"It was Ansem the Wise in disguise," The berserker calmly interjected since he was one of the few members still alive when DiZ had revealed himself.

Larxene didn't care in the least and neither did Marluxia. But the original six looked rather surprised by it and it took quite a lot to surprise them as they were Nobodies.

"So Ansem the Wise escaped the Realm of Darkness?" Number four asked, trying to calculate this new information. "If that's so where is he now?"

"Everyone died before we saw what became of him. The only person who might know is Xemnas, who is conveniently missing," Saïx said in a bored tone. But it'd be good to note that Saïx had referred to him as Xemnas and not the Superior or Lord Xemnas.

"So what happened to Roxas…?"

"He joined with his other. As did Naminé." Saïx finished bluntly. He personally was tired of beating around the bush, and much preferred it they went to the next topic. Larxene who had been finding the discussion amusing up to this point was rather… upset by that statement.

"That brat… joined with his other?" Larxene yelled slamming the palms of her hands down on the table as she stood up. "Does that mean he got his heart back? And the little witch too! What did they do to deserve that? Ungrateful little…" A lieu of cures spilled out that would possibly make a grown man cry and leave sailors in awe. By the time she was done, she had cursed his family (or lack of thereof), friends and anyone who had so much as seen him walking down the street and gave him directions to the store.

"Thank you for that, Larxene," The Cloaked Schemer said, but even he was starting to show a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. This was getting them nowhere and raising far more question than answers, which was the last thing the organization needed at this state. Besides they all had far more important matters to discuss.

Such as the question burning in everyone's mind; _What were they supposed to do now?_ Kingdom Hearts seemed out of the question and raising the population of heartless would most likely make Sora, Riku and all their associates suspicious. The Organization was very weak as they had only been brought back to life yesterday and could barely handle making a decent Corridor of Darkness.

* * *

_In the destroyed remains of The World That Never Was, there was absolute silence. All that remained were small shadows that scurried in the night or a dusk looking for something important doomed to never find it. Nothing lived here, and Nothing had always lived here. Those who came must be made of Nothingness themselves, or else they wouldn't be welcome and they would never be able to call it a safe haven; substance was a taboo._

_Near a building that had collapsed in on itself; something strange was happening. There was an unconscious figure soaked in darkness. The person stirred as if he was waking up from what seemed to be a very bad dream. "Where…?" he muttered as the rain water poured on top of him._

_He felt cold, disoriented, and greatly confused. But he wasn't afraid even though he felt he should be, for some reason he couldn't remember. Wait… wasn't he… didn't he die? He remembered quite clearly his death; being choked wasn't something you'd easily forget. He remembered fading away, watching as his body ceased to exist._

_A heartless appeared before him. Zexion looked at it from the ground, he didn't have enough strength to sit up let alone fight. Besides what could a heartless do to him…? He didn't have a heart to take anyway, it'd just be wasting both their time._

_The heartless looked at him with its beady yellow eyes. After a second of eye contact it scurried away to an ally. Zexion didn't know where it was going nor did he care in the least._

_The heartless never came back._

* * *

Zexion reminded himself now wasn't the time to think about such trivial matters as heartless. The Organization was falling apart. Or it had already fallen and now it was time to pick up what remained and try again.

The Organization XIII's leader and second in command were both missing. Their Keybearer skipped off and got a heart, about half the Organization members left were traitors and/or were planning to take over using the chaos to their advantage. Their best shot at getting hearts was no longer an option. Zexion closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands; everything was a mess.

"In the absence of Lord Xemnas," it took everything Marluxia had to refrain from spitting at the name. "I propose we elect a new leader." Obviously by his voice and tone, his nomination for the next Superior belonged to himself and only himself.

Luxord looked over at the scythe wielding man across to him. The gambler had been aimlessly shuffling his deck through the meeting and this was the first time he had decided to speak. "And what qualifies _you_ to become the Superior?"

Marluxia smiled charmingly. This was the chance he had been waiting for since the very beginning. From the first moment he was told he was a Nobody and met their leader, Xemnas, he knew he should have been in charge.

He would be the one able to get his heart back, and he couldn't expect an idiot who'd let a twit like Vexen join the group to get anything done. And lo and behold he had been completely correct, Xemnas failed in creating Kingdom Hearts, and the former state of The World That Never Was, was proof of that.

Marluxia spoke slowly and arrogantly, "Let's be frank here. Xemnas failed to get anyone a heart, and the only member that succeeded had turned their back on us. Not only did he fail in his _one _mission while he sent us on hundreds, but he's also disappeared unable to face us like a coward. It's obvious who's the only one qualified to be the _true_ leader."

Chaos broke loose. Vexen yelled something about him being as fit to be Superior as a subatomic particle, and he'd rather die (again) before that happens. Larxene screamed back something about him being an old fool past his prime. Number Three nominated himself for Superior since chronologically he was next in line. Luxord made a snide remark about it and shortly the two began arguing. Demyx was attempting to calm everyone down until Larxene told him off and he called her a witch in return resulting in a three way argument.

Soon the entire table was yelling at each other, not just for who would be leader, but past betrayals too. Axel had disappeared from the room at one point seeing as _everyone _saw him as a traitor, and he _wasn't _an idiot. Saïx hadn't noticed yet, for he was preoccupied trying to explain his standing on who should be the next Number One, but when he did, he'd probably go after his former friend to make sure didn't do anything stupid like use a Corridor of Darkness to visit Destiny Islands.

And there sat Number Six, trying hard to keep his composure and not participate in the verbal battle. He had always despised chaos, and preferred order in his life. Before, Organization XIII made sense. You received a mission; you did it as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Some of the members were lazy and only did the bare minimum as if they had something better to do than try to regain their hearts, but now? Now, all there was disorganization and anarchy.

Vexen summoned his shield 'Frozen Pride'; he looked ready to kill something small and innocent. He supposed he would have to settle for something with pink hair and traitorous.

"Be quiet..." Zexion muttered. He couldn't think with all the commotion going on and he had hated not being able to think.

Marluxia had just summoned his scythe 'Graceful Dahlia' and was currently threatening Vexen with it.

"Silence." Zexion said, his voice getting louder. Saïx had just left the room in search of Axel, and maybe Zexion thought, he should leave too, but how rude would it be to walk out on a meeting you yourself called? Even if the other members were acting similar to…

Larxene brought out her kunai 'Foudre' and smiled a sadistic smile (in other words her usual one). A two on one fight against the old man? Sounds like fun. Maybe she'd work on her fire magic just to act as a well deserved reminder.

Acting similar to…

Lexaeus never particularly cared for bullies, especially cowardly ones. Vexen had been a very good acquaintance back when he had a heart, and that loyalty still shown through. He too, summoned his weapon, a large (not to mention heavy) tomahawk known as 'Skysplitter'.

Similar to…

Xaldin brought out his six lances 'Lindworm'; he had never like Larxene anyway. The two needed to learn their place, along with the other traitors.

To…

The group continued to yell at each other, and Zexion couldn't finish his thought. He couldn't think with all this noise! Why was everyone acting like a… like a…

"Would you all calmly…" Zexion tried once more, but his voice was drowned out by the roar of his bickering companions. Even Demyx (who had noticed he was the only one without a weapon out, besides Luxord and Zexion each for their, own reasons.) had summoned his sitar and was already strumming a cord. His music didn't help to improve Zexion's mood.

"…just…"

That was _it_! No one called him and 'old fool' and lived to tell the tale. And if they did he would have to correct that small error immediately. The younger members needed to learn the definition to the word "respect".

"**_SILENCE!"_**

Zexion hadn't come to the conclusion he had yelled out loud during that long first second. All he knew was that everyone had gotten very quiet, and while he was very thankful for that, he knew he had done something by the way everyone gazes were focused on him.

Then he realized he had acted out of annoyance. _He_ had yelled not because it was something he would have done if he still possessed a heart, but because he was genuinely irritated. He was annoyed with everyone acting like emotional twits.

Annoyance was an emotion.

So obviously that what was impossible? So why was he _still _feeling exasperated? He had done something out of character, he had more or less told everyone to shut up. He was supposed to be a schemer not a screamer.

That's when he noticed the clapping.

He turned and noticed a girl behind him, a sarcastic smile adorning her face.

She wasn't beautiful in the least. She had messy dirt brown hair, freckled cheeks, and a nose that was too big to look correct on her relatively small face.

For some reason it reminded him a bit of a pig's snout. She wore an Organization coat, only it looked like it was made from cheaper and foreign materials, but the _metal_ chains were most defiantly made of plastic. It seemed she couldn't afford to buy the boots or the gloves the Organization wore, or maybe she just was uncomfortable wearing them for both were absent. In her hand she held a Keyblade, but it was evidently made of cheap cardboard and markers you'd buy at a dollar store. She was short too, not even reaching Roxas' height, but despite all of this; what shone brightly in her green eyes was superiority, like she was playing a game and had all the cheat codes.

"Who are you?" Luxord was the first to ask the question in everyone's minds.

"I am…" she paused as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Then suddenly her face lit up as if she had an idea. She waggled her figure at him and spoke with a deep voice. "My name is of no importance."

As no one in attendance was there when Xemnas said those words to Roxas, and so no one got the reference. She sighed at their confusion, and lack of a decent reaction. This was supposed to be far more epic and awesome. She decided to try a different tactic and just skipped the formalities, "I'm your new leader!"

You can imagine everyone's reaction to this. If you can't I'll tell you, it begins with "laugh" and ends with "ter".

"And what makes you think you can be our leader, girl?" Xaldin asked, first to recover. Part of him was debating to just kill her and save space or use her as a prisoner for future leverage. Another part of him was questioning how she even got here.

"Because, I have a Keyblade," She held up the cardboard.

"That is not a Keyblade," Vexen said, one of his eyebrow raising. Was this girl playing a game or something? You don't make fools of the Organization if you knew what was good for you, but maybe she'd be useful in an experiment. Since Kingdom Hearts was out of the question, he'd like to see what happens if he kept the subject alive, manually remove their heart and implant it in someone else…

The girl looked at herself, "Oi! The glamour is malfunctioning!" She sighed, and lightly tapped her small crown shaped pendant that looked suspiciously similar to Sora's. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly in her place was a beautiful girl. Long flowing Axel colored red hair like waves of the ocean, a heart shaped face like Naminé's, tall as Riku, deep blue ocean eyes because every main character had them, and a Kingdom Keyblade from Sora complete with a Mickey Mouse chain. She now wore what seemed to be an official organization coat except without the gloves and still barefoot.

Yes, in other words she just stole her favorite qualities from everyone else.

"What the…?" Marluxia began completely baffled.

She smiled at him, "As I was saying, I'm your new leader."

"And why should we follow a lost little girl who knows a couple of magic tricks?" Larxene asked, not really taking any of this seriously. She already had her kunai out, so at least she got to save time.

The girl pointed her Keyblade at Larxene, and Larxene flinched involuntarily. The last time she had seen one of those it was ripping through her flesh sending her to oblivion. The girl smirked cockily and replied, "Because I have something precious." She twirled the Keyblade as if she were an old master.

"And what would that be…?" Zexion asked, already positive he would not like the answer.

The girl raised her unoccupied right hand (as she was left handed) and snapped her fingers. And suddenly ten heartless appeared. They were all each in varying sizes and levels, but none of them looked incredibly threatening. One good swipe from a scythe and they'd slither back to the darkness whence they came.

"Is that to best you can do?" Demyx asked, looking about ready to laugh again. One of the heartless twitched in response but did not move to attack.

The girl whose name didn't matter, smiled quite widely now. "It's better than what you can do." Luxord got the feeling she had a card up her sleeve. Something was wrong, very wrong with this scenario. Who was this girl again?

"You threaten to take over Organization XIII with those pitiful heartless?" Xaldin laughed, but nobody joined him this time. "It would take mere seconds to destroy them."

"Go ahead!" the girl stepped out the way so he'd had a clear shot. "Kill my hostages!"

"You've taken heartless hostage?" Demyx asked, now eyeing the girl as if she were insane.

The girl laughed, it was full of mirth and echoed loudly within the large but mostly empty kitchen. "Those aren't just any heartless!" she exclaimed through the giggles. She then abruptly stopped laughing and looked deadly serious. A cold gleam of malice entered her eyes.

"They are **_your _**heartless!"

* * *

**This is only the first part of Chapter One. It's cut in half due to it's length. Next time, Chapter One (Part Two)!**

**I own nothing, but the Intruders. Reviews will be appreciated. **

_**Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter One**

**Part 2: The dis-Organization**

"They are _**your**_ heartless!"

The room became very quiet and very still after that. It was almost as if someone had frozen time or Luxord decided to play a prank. Imagine if you spent ten to three years (depending on how new you were to the Organization) looking desperately for something really, really, **really** important, something you could never feel complete with out and then some random girl out of nowhere appears dangling it on a string.

Then you might have the vaguest hint on how the Organization felt right now.

The girl grinned; finally they were having the intended reaction. She continued in her speech. "Yes, one heartless for each of you." She showed them her Keyblade.

"I obviously have a Keyblade, which means I could release your captive hearts and give them back to you right now. But… if you don't listen to me, I'll destroy them with magic and they will be reborn on another world who knows where, and I won't bother wasting my time finding it again. In other words you'd be screwed over."

She looked into their eyes. "And don't get any bright ideas yourself. You, unlike me, lack a Keyblade and can't release anything. If you destroy your heartless it'll respawn somewhere else, but I'm quite sure you already knew that!" She giggled at the end of her monologue.

Marluxia looked torn and upset. "What do you want?"

She glared impatiently at him, "I already told you! I want to be the Superior, in fact I already am! Marly I thought you were smarter than that?"

Marluxia looked horrified. "Marly…?"

The girl winked at him, and he had half a mind to decapitate that smile. But… his eyes wandered to a poisoned plant heartless in the group. How ironic it would be if that was his heartless, he had killed thousands of those little buggers and had seen one so recently… was it possible that-?

The girl continued, "So you have two options! Join me or stay a Nobody for the rest of eternity!" she smiled happily as if that was the only emotion she possessed.

"How did you even get those heartless in the first place?" Vexen inquired. He felt as though he should inspect each one to see if one really was his counterpart.

"It's a secret," She put one finger to her mouth and made a "shhh"-ing noise, as if she were a fifth grade teacher and they were her annoying class of children.

Needless to say, the Organization did not appreciate the gesture in the least. The girl looked around the room and for the first time noticed some important people were missing, namely her favorite people.

"Hey, where's Axel?" she tilted her head to the side.

Now would be a great time to remind you dear reader that Axel had left because everyone was five seconds from killing each other, and most likely _all _trying to kill him.

As a direct result of this Saïx went after him mainly because he didn't want Axel doing anything stupid like abandoning the Organization and telling Sora they were revived; for the last thing they needed was the hero of the story coming back and trying to kill them again.

* * *

_Saïx rose from the table, because he noticed Axel was absent, and the last thing they needed was the "hero" breathing down their necks. He figured the first place Axel would go was to the grey room, where Saïx used to give everyone their missions before departing on his own, or planning the next stage to obtain Kingdom Hearts. It was one of the very few places that wasn't completely destroyed when Xemnas decided the castle would be an effective space ship/ dragon thing._

_When he got there, Axel wasn't particularly happy he had been followed, but was tactful enough not to show it. Axel knew Saïx was only here to keep an eye on him and Saïx knew Axel was only here so he wouldn't disappear again when the tables turned on him for being a bigger traitor than Marluxia (which it would have done if he had stayed, the authoress isn't sure how many times it takes to make this point clear). There was no reason for either of them to have a conversation, but Axel being Axel started one anyway._

"_So, who do you think should be the next big shot?"_

_Saïx didn't answer the question; it should be obvious who he thought was the only one dedicated or intelligent enough to be Superior. That's what both he and Axel had worked for until Axel randomly decided to be best friends with a Keybearer and a replica (Of course Saïx didn't remember the replica part). So instead he offered his patented "hmpf" as a reply._

"_Yeah," Axel continued as if Saïx had answered. "I know. But I personally think the Organization's pointless now. Kingdom Hearts was our one big chance, and that isn't happening anytime soon." He paused "Do you even have any plans? Does anyone?"_

_Saïx remained silent._

_Axel nodded. "I thought so."_

_The room's inhabitants were quiet again. Axel decided to start another conversation, since he didn't feel like going back to the kitchen until everyone simmered down. No one really wanted him here and he'd gladly return the sentiment, but it was decided it'd be best to keep an eye on him, as the_ _Organization couldn't afforded a rogue factor. And let's be honest, killing him might just have him respawn somewhere they couldn't keep tabs._

"_Say you were superior, what should every one call you? Lord Saïx?" Axel wasn't hiding the fact he found the idea was rather humorous._

"_You were never one for authority, Axel," Saïx said._

"_You were never one to take a joke, Saïx," Axel said mimicking Saïx's bored tone. The berserker ignored him, and looked out the window out into the dark sky._

_It was rather surprising this room had survived, since it had such a large window. Axel looked out the window too; he wondered briefly why The World That Never Was couldn't see the stars that shone so intensely in other worlds. Was it so the artificial Kingdom Hearts could shine a bit more brightly, or was it because this world really had no connections to any other world?_

"_Why were we revived…?"_

_Axel got up from his chair, ready to go back to the kitchen, he really wished he didn't have to leave in the first place because of the conflict, but he didn't have a heart to make him feel guilty for it either. Saïx left the room too, but not without giving a last glance to the empty place where Kingdom Heart's moon once shined down._

_When the two returned to the hall where the kitchen lay, they heard a voice neither could recognize, which was exceedingly suspicious._

"_Because, I have a Keyblade," said the voice of a young teenage girl. She was defiantly not any one the Organization associated with. Axel opened the door just wide enough to be able to get a peek inside, and remaining unnoticed. Saïx leaned in to get a good look to at the intruder, part of him was reminded of the old days, before they were Nobodies and would play pranks or listen in on neighbors. Saïx felt as though he should interfere with what proceeding in the kitchen, but his instincts told him not to enter the room at any and all costs._

"_That is not a Keyblade," Vexen said stating the obvious. Axel rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but wonder who she was in the first place._

"_Oi! The Glamour is malfunctioning!" the girl squealed. Axel gave Saïx a look as if to say 'who the heck is this girl?' and in return Saïx gave a look that said, 'why should I know or care?' The girl did something with her necklace that Axel and Saïx were too far away to see clearly, and she was replaced by a beautiful girl. Axel looked at his red hair and hers and came to the conclusion they were identical. Axel wasn't very happy about it either._

"_What the…?" Marluxia began._

"_Why is this girl here?" Axel whispered._

"_As I was saying, I'm your new leader," The girl said with a smile that did not flatter her new features._

"_I don't know, but intruders must be dealt with," Saïx replied to Axel's question, he attempted to move from his position and join everyone in the room, but Axel stopped him._

"_I don't think that's a good idea," He whispered back. He wasn't sure exactly why it wasn't a good idea, but his non-existent heart said so, and one must always listen to your non-existent heart right? They were created from Disney after all._

_Of course this same line of thinking drove Sora, Axel, and even Maleficent to commit suicide (stabbing oneself, putting your entire being into one attack, and attempting to defeat about five billion heartless respectively) more or less. They all got better in the end, but how were the third graders playing the games supposed to know that?_

_The group exchanged uninteresting lines, and the girl summoned some pretty weak heartless. Axel almost laughed out loud, but didn't because he wasn't in the mood to reveal themselves to the insane little girl._

"_If I had a heart I don't know if I'd be laughing or crying at that pitiful attempt…"Saïx deadpanned._

"_Me too," Axel replied. "You'd be shaking your head in embarrassment on her behalf."_

_The girl continued to ramble until…_

"_You've taken heartless hostage?" Demyx asked sounding uncertain._

"_Those aren't just any heartless…they are__**your**__heartless!" she finished in a voice mixed with laughter, insanity, malice, sugar, spice, everything nice, and chemical X._

"_Holy…" Axel's curse was cut from the story. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_Saïx's eyes got very wide. His heartless, no his heart was in there? He didn't have to be a Nobody any longer?_

_The girl went on in a ramble about how she could kill the heartless two ways, and how she wanted to control the Organization._

"_So you have two options! Join me or stay a Nobody for the rest of eternity!" Axel was really starting to hate that smile, if he could hate that is._

"_How did she even get those heartless in the first place?" Saïx asked. Vexen repeated the question as if he had heard him._

"_It's a secret!" The girl whispered. She then looked confused for a second, and scanned the room. "Hey where's Axel?" she asked, sounding like a lost puppy._

_Axel for the second time today cursed, and he had gotten so good at not cursing after all that time spent with Roxas. He wouldn't want to corrupt one of the few innocent characters in the Organization, you know. But now the situation seemed to call for some profanities._

* * *

"Actually…" She counted everyone in the room and finally noticed a lot of people were missing. "…where is everyone?"

"Xemnas, Xigbar have been missing from the very start." Marluxia said. "And Saïx went after Axel about ten or so minutes ago."

The girl looked upset. "I don't really care 'bout Xemnas or Xigbar, but someone needs to go find Axel and Saïx. Oh, and Marluxia remember to refer to me as Superior or Overlord or something dignified from now on."

"Why would I ever call you…?"

The girl silently pointed the Keyblade at one of the heartless in the group, a flame licked idly at the top of the weapon. It was ready to destroy the heartless, and maybe the entire group of them, dooming the Organization. "You were saying?" she asked with mocking sweetness.

Marluxia swallowed his pride. "Nothing… _Superior_." The words sounded forced, and the look on his face showed he was less than five seconds from killing her.

"Good." She giggled. "Well, I suppose we have to go find those two." She randomly pointed at someone with the Keyblade. "Old man, you go out and find them okay?" It wasn't really a request Vexen could say no to. He grumbled something about never getting the proper respect and exited the kitchen. Behind the door Axel and Saïx were nowhere to be found.

A few minutes later he came back.

"Did you find them?" the Superior asked, tilting her head to the side. Vexen shook his head and the girl cursed. "Where could they have gotten off to?" she looked at Zexion, who had been since her arrival thinking of numerous plans to get his heart back without bowing down to her whims. And having to scrap numerous plans because she released new information, right now he was working on plan five hundred and sixty three. Zexion was known as a schemer for a reason, you know.

"Zexy, can't you smell them or something?" the girl asked, reminded of what she learned in the remake of Chain of Memories. Zexion didn't bother questioning how she knew this, only took it as proof she was well versed in their abilities, and most likely already knew their fighting style. He was going to have to take that into account in his next plan, whatever it may be.

"Zexy? Are you even listening to me?" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips, and leaning forward.

"Of course. Superior." 'Zexy' said politely. It's always better to act friendly towards your enemy, so they won't notice the knife behind your back. Axel had taught him that much. "…Axel and Saïx are no longer on this world."

"What?" she asked. "Where are they?"

"I suppose the most logical choice would be the world Radiant Garden, it is their home world after all," Zexion continued; that of course was a complete lie. He had realized Axel and Saïx had been listening in on them, for their scents had disappeared the second she mention finding them. It would be good to have some people on the outside, and no matter how much he distrusted Axel, him telling the newest "Superior" where they went was stupid. Hopefully Saïx would be competent enough to actually get something done.

"Ugh," The girl whined, "I guess we can go get them later. Right now I want to know, is there a room where we could hook up a TV?"

"TV?" Vexen questioned. There was no such thing in the KH universe or at least not to his knowledge.

The girl looked at him as if he were an idiot. "You know the screens that show, uh, TV shows and more importantly videogames. Tele. Vision."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Demyx said. The girl looked horrified, as if he just told her he wasn't sure what a "Twinkie" was (Which he probably didn't).

"Well, I guess that's just going to make everything a little bit harder," She muttered under her breath. She looked up; her eyes were a mask of seriousness. "Well, are any of you good with computers?"

* * *

Axel and Saïx during all this were in Betwixt and Between, having a discussion on what to do next…

"I don't suppose you have any plans?" Saïx questioned.

The pyro shook his head. "You?"

"..."

"Thought so," Axel looked around Betwixt and Between, he didn't enjoy being here as this had been when met his second death. The walls were made of random colors swirling around never able to make a pattern. It didn't have a floor here, but you'd never fall, unless you tripped. Nothing made much sense here, but then again currently in Axel's life nothing else was making sense either.

"I guess we'll just wing it," Axel eventually said.

"Wing it?" Saïx said in a tone that more than suggested he did not "wing" anything, and preferred to have a plan before prancing off into the unknown.

Axel was already walking away, his mind made up. He didn't really care if Saïx followed him or not. In fact it might work out better if he didn't. And Saïx on the other hand was debating following his former 'friend'. He could just leave and go their separate ways. There was no real reason to see what Axel was up to.

Axel walked out of the portal, relieved to away from the Corridor of Darkness. Well, actually it was an empty and hollow feeling of "relief", but as a Nobody one learns to hold on to even the smallest wisps of emotions. It might be all you got.

"Destiny Islands?" Saïx questioned, as he too walked out the Corridor, and looked around the island paradise. "I didn't quite realize you were this big of an idiot."

"You don't _have_ to follow me." Axel said, resisting his urge to tack on a _'got it memorized'_ at the end. The catch phrase seemed to appear far too often and it should be saved for only special occasions.

Saïx continued like he hadn't heard. "Do you really think the Keybearer or his idiotic friends will assist the very Organization he spent the better part of a year destroying?"

"You know Sora likes helping people."

"He may be gullible, but there's a limit…even for him."

"I didn't say anything about tricking anyone, did I? Besides is it really so wrong for me to visit my friend's other?"

Saïx began to glare. "Nobodies don't have friends."

"You mean _you_don't have friends. No surprise seeing as you manipulate everyone. Not that's not an uncommon trait in the Organization, in fact it almost seems to be a requirement."

Saïx's Glare of Doom (he would get it trademarked but "glares of doom" were surprisingly common) became even more intense. "You have no right to give me a lecture; it wasn't as if you were an angel of virtue."

Axel shrugged. "I got better."

"At what? Being a traitor?"

Axel glanced over at Saïx, his face was unreadable. "Saïx are you … upset?"

"_Of course not!_ Have you forgotten what a **Nobody** is? Did dying give you short term memory loss?"

Axel gave him a long look as if he had just proved his point. "Then why are you shaking? And why do you look this close" he showed him, his two fingers which were about an inch apart "from summoning that claymore of yours?"

"What are you rambling ab-?" It was then Saïx was aware Axel gave a pretty decent description of Saïx current behavior. Saïx, who had always been calm to a creepy amount and didn't bother to pretend to have a heart like other members, should not be angry for any reason. Oh yes, some may say his 'berserk' mode was a direct contradiction of the previous statement, but his berserk state was completely intentional and only could be accessed when he was standing below Kingdom Hearts moon. He didn't go 'berserk' because he was actually angry, but because it was an effective move and increased his power and strength significantly.

But what was happening now was different.

Axel continued, "Actually, when you think about it the argument the Organization made earlier was a bit strange too. Typically a Nobody like us arguing with others is because we think it was an appropriate time and place, and it was something our previous selves would have done, but today, during a meeting to discuss the next Superior and the future of the Organization? It was defiantly not the time or the place.

"When Marluxia proposed his plan to be the next leader, he _should_have been confronted with cold indifference, not fury from the other members. Not that I like the idea much either."

"What are you trying to articulate?" It was Saïx's way of saying "get to the point Axel".

"I think something happened to the Organization when we were revived."

"…And what do you think happened?"

"Not sure."

"Useless," Saïx said with a sigh, but at least he didn't feel angry anymore. He had to wonder why he was only 'feeling' negative emotions later. Saïx gave Axel a glare. "If your theory is true why do you seem unaffected?"

"Because, _**I**_was hanging around with Roxas. Didn't ya here me say 'he made me feel like I had a heart'? I know you were spying. The Organization had problems with that."

Typically Saïx would argue and defend the Organization, but he didn't feel like doing so at that moment. "The Organization had a lot of problems." Saïx didn't say out loud that Axel was one of those many problems, but Axel knew he implied it.

Axel shrugged. "Still does, I guess."

With that the two men, started to walk in the vague direction of the nearest town at Destiny Islands.

Destiny Islands as its name suggests was a world of many islands connected by boats, which the natives used to get around. Whether or not the "Destiny" portion of its name had any real standing was debatable, but so far the three other heroes of our story each lived here and considered it home and previously one villain also called it home before leaving to take over the world, control Kingdom Hearts, and use the power of darrrrknessss! (Oops, that was a spoiler to those who haven't played the games or watched the cut scenes on YouTube.)

Regardless, the two heroes of our story (okay that's a stretch, and the authoress would like to apologize) had to find the Organization's worst enemy. It was when they reached the town the two realized.

"Let me guess, you have no idea where Sora lives?" Saïx stated.

"Nope."

"So we could just wander around town with the possibility of running straight into the silver haired one…"

"Riku," Axel corrected.

Saïx didn't care if it were Riku, Joe, or Smith. "…Riku, and have him try to kill us before we even see Sora?"

"That's a possibility, but we're the Organization, were good at hiding in the shadows. It's a…"

"Requirement. Seriously Axel, is criticizing the Organization your new catch phrase or something?"

"I call it as I see it," the redhead shrugged.

The two walked into town, on a nearby bench was a brown haired girl wearing a bright yellow dress reading a book. Her feet swayed to the rhythm of the wind and a small content smile was on her face. Whatever she was reading had her attention completely as she didn't notice the two members approaching. The girl turned the page to the next chapter, but not without sighing in the way only a hopeless romantic could.

"I wish I had some special," She sighed to herself. Selphie hadn't finished the story yet, but was getting closer and closer to the sure to be tragic end to the tale. She wished she could rewrite the ending and give them a nice happily ever after.

She heard approaching footsteps and turned around. Selphie had gotten very good at hearing footsteps, because she couldn't trust Tidus or Wakka not to pull any pranks on her when she was engrossed in her books.

Axel and Saïx were spotted; Axel gave the native girl a halfhearted wave, while Saïx stared blankly at her. He hoped this didn't happen to be Riku's girlfriend and was going to run off screaming and setting the entire island against them.

Selphie on the other had been surprised. The islands were small, and while not exactly a "tight knit community" seeing a new face was surely unexpected. Its population never exceeded two or three hundred, and while no one memorized _everyone's_ name (except the gossiping old ladies perhaps) you'd at least recognize their face distantly. But it wasn't just the fact Selphie didn't recognize them, everything about them was different; the clothes they wore, how pale their skin was (as she lived on an island everyone had a slight tan), and their distant mannerisms.

Still, she thought it wouldn't do to be rude. "Hello, it's a nice day isn't it?" she said, saying the traditional greeting.

"Uh, sure," Axel said, in his honest opinion it was too bright for his tastes, but the breeze was nice. Saïx gave a stoic reply also; you could almost hear the crickets chirping in the background.

Axel decided he might as well try to ask for directions, she seemed nice enough. "You don't happen to know a kid with really spiky brown hair, and blue eyes would you?"

Selphie's eyes lit up, "You mean Sora?" Axel nodded. The girl got a look as if she were thinking really hard about something; suddenly she said "Wait! Are you from another world?"

There was no point in lying at this point, as she wouldn't believe them anyway. "Yes," Saïx said curtly.

Selphie's eyes sparkled. To her other worlds were positively the most romantic thing in the whole universe. This opinion stemmed from Sora, Riku, and Kairi's story about their journey. There were epic battles of love, revenge, and betrayal.

A love interest, princesses of hearts, evil was triumphed by good, and friendship and love being the world's truest and purest power.

Sora spending a whole year looking for Riku so they both could return to Kairi (the love interest), saving countless worlds on the way… It was the most romantic thing she had ever heard, and unlike her books was completely true.

Secretly Selphie thought about leaving the safety of the islands herself. Maybe on another world there was someone special, someone she'd be willing to share a Paopu fruit with. Before she thought the stars where just beautiful things to look at, but now when she gazed at them twinkling in the night, she had to wonder sometimes if anyone was looking back.

"You need to find Sora, right?" Selphie questioned getting back on topic.

"Yeah. Do you know where he is?" The redhead questioned.

"Um…" Selphie paused in thought for a moment then smiled at the two newcomers. "He's probably with Riku and Kairi. They've been spending a lot of time together since he and Riku got back.

"Where would they be now?" Saix wasted no time getting to the facts as he was already bored with her.

"At the kid island most likely," Selphie eagerly picked up her book and tote, and stood, her total height coming to the two Organization's member's chest. "I can show you the way if you'd like?"

"That would be appreciated." _Not really._

"Any friend of Sora is a friend of mine." Selphie said chirpily as they began to walk into town. Axel shrugged and followed her, thinking that she was an odd one. Saïx followed too, but couldn't help thinking that he was not her friend in the least, and he _certainly_ wasn't a friend of Sora.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review. I'd like to have some feedback on whether or not this story is any good... should I change the summary?**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. **


End file.
